To date, many mechanical designs have been developed to attach a heat exchanger (e.g. heat dissipater in the form of a heat sink, fan, etc.) to an integrated circuit for the purpose of drawing heat from the integrated circuit, during use. Typically, a first plate is coupled to an underlying circuit board for thermally engaging the integrated circuit. Further, a second plate with an associated heat dissipater is removably engaged with the first plate for allowing thermal communication between the integrated circuit and the heat dissipater.
To maintain engagement of the first plate and the second plate, one or more screws or the like are conventionally used to attach the same. The use of such screws, however, is often cumbersome and further detrimentally contributes to an enlarged system profile. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.